Truth or Dare?
by Alene236
Summary: James has been chasing lily since first year, Sirius know that they both like each other and thinks a few rounds of truth or dare with help them out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter world. They are from the mind of the great J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** James has been chasing after Lily since first year, she finally starts having feelings for him, but is worried that he doesn't want her anymore. Sirius knows that they like each other and is trying to get them together, a few rounds of thruth or dare should help that out.

Truth...or Dare

Chapter 1

"Arghhh!" James groaned as he rolled out of his four poster bed in the sixth year boys dormitories. He glanced down at his watch and let out another groan. _Great, just great. Not only did I miss breakfast but I'm late to Professor Binns' class. _

He raced down the grand staircase and into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter. How nice of you to finally join us," Professor Binns called out as James sat down in his seat next to Sirius.

"Sir, what are you talking about? I have been here the whole time, I had just gotten up to stretch out my legs," James lied.

"Oh, well, stay in your seat," Professor Binns ordered then turned around and continued teaching in his monotone voice.

James looked around the classroom and his eyes met Lily's. She blushed and looked away, but he kept starring at the back of her head. At her beautiful long red hair that cascaded over her slender shoulders and down her back. He had been asking her out for the past five years and she had always turned him down.

"Starrin' at Evans again? Man if she only liked you back, man," Sirius shook his head and chuckled.

"Shuttup, bloody hell you're annoying."

"Just saying." Sirius laughed like a mad-man, Professor Binn's stopped teaching, and everybody just stared at him. James sunk down in his seat but he still couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. Suddenly Sirius stopped and addressed the class, "What are you all staring at." The bell rang to dismiss them from their torture chamber called a classroom. As they were walking down the hallway James smelled something good. It was a mix of vanilla and lavender and another smell. The smell of Lilies.

That night Sirius walked up to James in the Gryffindor common room and said, "Hey James, we are having a game of Truth or Dare tonight, do you wanna come?"

"Who will be there?"

"Remus, Peter, Me."

"I might hold off on tonight."

"Lily will be there."

"I'm in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Late that night James rushed down to the common room where everyone was assembled in a circle. He sat down across from Lily who suddenly pointed out a very important fact.

"I'm the only girl playing."

"So, why does that matter?" Peter asked.

"Sooooooooooo, I know you guys and I know what kind of dares you would give. I don't want to be the only girl," she stated.

"You won't be. Sirius is here," James joked.

Sirius gave him a look that could kill, "Haha, very funny Prongs."

At this Lily stood up and ran into her dormatory and was back within a minute with three other girls, Tammi, Natalie, and Kelli. "They're playing too." They walked toward the circle and sat down.

"Okay, everyone knows the rules, right?" Sirius asked. This was followed by a chorus of yes'. "Okay, I'll start first. Kelli, truth...or dare."

"Uhhhh, truth. I guess," she answered timidly.

Sirius smiled a wicked smile, he knew that Kelli had a crush on Peter, yet he didn't know why. "Who do you like, no lies. Oh, and you have to tell us why."

"Uh oh... I didn't expect you to ask that," Kelli mumbled, "Uhmmmm... Actually I like Peter. Strictly because he is just so sensitive, all the other guys at this school have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Peter blushed until he was the color of a tomato.

"I guess that means that it's Kelli's turn next." Lily pointed out.

"Okay, James, truth or dare." Kelli asked.

"Dare." James answered bravely.

"Well then, I dare you to charm Severus and turn his hair hot pink." She sounded like she wanted that to happen for a while now.

"What, Snivellus, charm him. No problem!" James said excitedly. He waved his wand and muttered somthing under his breath. "Just wait until you see him at breakfast tomorrow." Everyone laughed.

"Natalie, truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare."

"Fine then. I dare you to kiss Sirius. Five minutes long." He dared her.

She walked over to a smiling Sirius who secretly liked Natalie, though he didn't want to admit it in front of all his friends. She sat down next to him leaned over and kissed him. James looked at his watch, keeping time. With five seconds left, he started counting down. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" At this Sirius and Natalie split apart, their lips red from kissing each other.

Natalie sauntered over to her spot in the circle and said, "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why is it that you marauders call yourselves certain names such as Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail?"

"You want the secret behind it all?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I can't tell you. what's my penalty for it?" He asked defiantly.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked confused, "I've never heard of that rule before."

"Well," James started, "Us Marauders play the game like this, if you refuse to do somthing then you are givin a penalty. For example if someone refuses a dare they may have to squak like a chicken everytime their name is called."

"Or they may have to take off an article of clothing. Or anything along those lines." Sirius added.

"All right then, that first one sounded pretty funny. Remus Lupin, since you refused to answer the truth question I asked you then you must squak like a chicken everytime your name is called for the rest of the night," Natalie ordered knowing full well that his name was going to come up at least once tonight.

Remus looked around the circle to those who haven't been called on yet and decided to call on his girlfriend, Tammi, although no one knew they were dating. It was a secret.

"Okay Tammi, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth."

"I think it's time we tell everyone what's going on. Now tell us who is your boyfriend." He asked. He wanted it out in the open that they were going out and thought this was a pretty unique way of letting them know.

Tammi blinked her eyes a few times and answered, "My boyfriend is you, Remus Lupin."

"Squak!"

She laughed, "Geez, if you wanted everyone to know we could've just told them. You didn't have to ask me if you were my boyfriend or not." This made everyone laugh and Tammi said, "Well i guess it is my turn. Peter, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhh...uhhmmmm. Truth? No, no, no. Dare."

'Is that your final answer?" James asked dramatically.

"Yes!"

"Okay then Peter, I dare you to ask Kelli out, now. In front of all of us." Tammi dared.

Peter walked over to Kelli and asked, "Kelli, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Well, now then that's over with. Lily, truth or dare?" Peter addressed.

"Truth or dare...hmm. Truth. I guess," she answered sheepishly.

Sirius scooted over to Peter and whispered somthing in his ear, Peter nodded and asked, "Do you like James Potter?"

"Ye..ummmm..." she stuttered, "Can I switch to dare?" Lily requested.

"Sure, I dare you to tell us the truth. Do you like James Potter or not?" Sirius inquired. Everyone stared at Lily with big eyes. Well, everyone except James, who just stared at the floor.

"Well, okay, yes. Yes I like James Potter. Okay? Are you guys happy now?" Lily admitted embarresed.

"Wait. You like me? Since when?" James exclaimed. He walked over to her and quickly kissed her on the lips. Lily liked this feeling. It felt, tingly. She had been waiting for this. James held her close to him and ran his fingers through her soft, long hair.

"Hellloooooooooo? I still haven't been asked anything yet!" Sirius nagged.

James broke away from Lily long enough to say, "Bloody hell, Padfoot! this is a moment I have been waiting for forever and you need to go and ruin it." But then he started kissing Lily all over again.

**Authors note: Please review and tell me anything that I need to fix. And tell me if I should continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Lily opened her eyes and recalled everything that hapened last night. It all seemed like a dream. She rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. It was a Saturday, which meant that there were no classes and that she could be with James all day. She liked this feeling, yet she couldn't name it. At the very thought of him her heart started thumping violently, so violently that she thought it was going to climb up her throat and suffocate her. And when she thought of that kiss her lips started tingling and she got light-headed. _Is this what being in love feels like?_ She asked herself. _It can't be, i've only been his girlfriend for a short bit of time. Surely a person cannot fall inlove with another that quickly. _She went down to the common room and saw her friends waiting there, along with the Marauders. They were sitting on the floor in a circle quite like the one from the night before.

"You guys are playing truth or dare again, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Nope, just waitin' for you," James grinned while standing up and giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. They headed down to the Great Hall, James and Lily holding hands the enire way. They got to the Great Hall and sat down. They were eating breakfast when they heard the Slytherin table erupt with laughter. Everyone looked up and Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, trying to hide his hair behind a hood. But everyone could still see the hot pink comming out in greasy little wisps.

"You! Potter! It was you! I know it was!" Accused Snape, running down the isle between the tables toward James. Lily stood up and made Severus calm down and told him to go sit at the Slytherin table. That made him mad, "You sticking up for Potter? you guys aren't? Are you?"

"Sev, calm down. Yes, James and I are dating. Now don't make a scene. Go sit down and we'll talk about it later," she reasoned. Severus looked at James like he was going to kill him. Then he looked at Lily with eyes of disappointment. He walked away silently.

"What was that about Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing. He just. He never thought I would be going out James. He's just... Well, it's nothing to worry about. Nothing for you to worry about at least."

"Okay, whatever."

Once breakfast was over Lily escaped from everyone to talk with Severus.

"Sev," Lily started.

"Lily how could you?" He asked quietly.

"How could I what Sev? How could I follow my heart? How could I what?"

"How could you go after him and not me?"

"Sev, I've liked James for a while, and... Sev, you've changed so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way you act has changed. The people you hang around with are just plain creepy, Sev. And the wat you guys go around and..."

"It's not like I'm acting like Potter. He goes around cursing people every chance he gets," he said defensively.

"Stop. I know what else your going to say. Your going to say, 'He's no good for you.' Your going to say, 'You deserve better.' Just stop, don't bother continuing," and with that she was off.

She got back to the common room, everyone was waiting inside for her.

"Yay! Your back!" Tammi exclaimed.

"What I wasn't gone long."

"I know, it's just we thought he was going to try to convince you that you shouldn't be with James." Tammi continued.

"Well... he did. I mean he tried. He didn't succeed," Lily answered.

"Well, that's good," James added kissing Lily full on the mouth. Their fingers entertwined and Lily got that lip-tingling feeling that she loved so much and she forgot all of her troubles.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. And I'm sorry if you didn't like the whole conversation between Snape and Lily, I just imagined that Lily and Severus didn't understand each other anymore and that they both ended up wanting different things. PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you like, what you didn't like and what i should do in the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"Hey everyone I've got an idea!" Sirius exclaimed that evening.

'What is it?" Natalie asked.

"We should go to the Room of Requirement and play a game."

"What game Padfoot?" inquired James.

"You'll see," Sirius explained.

They all followed Sirius to the Room of Requirement. He paced back and forth untill a door appeared on the wall. Almost immediatly it appeared and they walked inside. Inside there were eight chairs arranged in a circle. Everyone chose a chair and sat down.

"Okay we are playing 'would you rather'," Sirius told everyone the rules and turned toward Peter and asked, "Wormtail, would you rather eat a tub of mayonaise or ten pounds of Hagrid's stone scones?"

"Ten pounds of Hagrid's stone scones. Deffinatley. I love those, I don't know why you guys hate them so much," Peter blushed a deep crimson red. "Alright then, Natalie, would you rather... drink a jar of pickle juice, or eat one hundred ear wax Bertie Botts jelly beans?"

"Ewww! Peter Both of those are so gross! Oh... I don't know, pickle juice I guess," she turned toward Remus and asked, "Remus, would you rather... be stuck starnded on an island with Tammi, or be stuck stranded on an island with flares, matches, and enough food to last you untill you got rescued?"

"Uhhh... ummm. I choose the second choice."

"WHAT!?" Tammi asked outraged.

"Well at least I'd have the possibility of getting home. Then I would be able to see you when I got back."

"Nice cover-up dude. Very nice," James said exasperated. "Remus, you call the shots next."

"Okay, Sirius... would you rather steal Lily from James or kiss Snivellus?" Remus asked evilly.

"Dude, you are evil. pure EVIL! Uhhh...well... neither. Can we just do penalties like we do for truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Fine. Sirius, I am going to use your favorite penalty against you. Sirius take off an article of clothing."

"Okay." Sirius took his shirt off showing off his nicely toned abs.

"Whooo, Sirius! Nice!" Natalie exclaimed.

The game continued untilJames was the only person left. Tammi was the last one who went so she was the one who asked his would you rather.

"James, would you rather lose Lily to some other guy, or would you rather die?"

"I'd rather die, if I lost Lily I don't know what I would do without her. I have been trying to get her to be mine for ever, now that she is..." James just trailed off when he noticed that Lily was not only blushing but she was also hiding her face in her hands. "Lily, are you okay?" He asked her while he scooted closer to her and put his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered tearfully, putting her head on his shoulder, "I just never thought you felt that way, I figured that us being together was too good to last. I thought you would end up breaking up with me right when I was falling in love with you. Which would be about now."

"Lily, I would never do that to you. I love you."


	5. An Extra Little Authors Note

**An extra little Authors Note **

**Hey everyone! I am so happy for all of your great reviews, you guys are the best. I am running out of ideas for later chapters, so can you either PM me or review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters to come? I would be so grateful. Oh, and a special thanks to hpfreaklol, Luna-Loovegood08, and Rider Arya Svit-kona for PM-ing me and giving me ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N this chapter takes place a year later when Lily, James, and everyone else are in seventh year, the end of their seventh year. Almost out os school. Oh and this chapter will have some strong language. **_

James's POV

James woke up to somthing hard poking at the back of his neck. He turned his head and saw Sirius standing there with his wand in his hand.

"Wake up! Everyone is in the common room waiting for you," Sirius ordered.

"Waiting for me, why?"

"Because we are playing thruth or dare."

"Again! I can't belive this! We have been playing that game all the time since last year. Can't we do somthing else?" James inquired.

"Well, we could play spin the bottle. But with what happened last week, remember, when we played and I had to kiss Lily and you got all mad?"

"Can't we just forget about that? What time is it? Damn it! 12:00 already? I missed breakfast, yet again!"

"Okay, well, I will leave you here, to get dressed and whatnot. Yeah, just come down when your ready. But if you don't come down in the next hour, I will be back up here, and I will drag you downstairs, no matter what you are wearing," Sirius joked, and with that he left the room.

James was down in the common room in ten minutes. He saw Tammi, Natalie, Kelli, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Lily all aranged in a circle on the floor. He was shocked to see Natalie there, her and Sirius had a big, messy break up after the Spin the Bottle last week. She accused Sirius of charming the bottle to land on Lily, and she had been really pissed off with him. Even though he didn't do anything of the sort. James went and sat next to Sirius and across from Lily. He gave her a little smile then went right on with the game.

"So, I'll start. Tammi, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Dare."

"Well then, I dare you to snog Snivellus the very next time you see him."

"WHAT! JAMES POTTER YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Just having fun."

"Yeah, well your evil. Okay then, Peter, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ummmmmmmm, uhhhhhhhhhh. Dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to bring ten of Hagrid's stone scones up here and eat them all."

"Um... Okay, i will be right back." Moments later he returned stone scones in his hands. He quickly gobbled them up.

"Ew... Peter that is so gross!" Lily exclaimed.

Peter looked at her and said, "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Uhh...dare," she answered.

"Well, I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"What! I can't do that Peter! What is your problem?" She shouted. Lily glanced at James, who was staring at the floor, his teeth were clenched and his jaw was set.

Sirius stood up and walked away from the circle, "I can't kiss my best mates' girl! There has to be a law against that or somthing!"

"Fine, you don't have to. I will let this slide, this time," Peter answered.

"Well, I say we stop playing. It is getting boring," Natalie said as she stood up and walked out of the common room door into the corridor.

"Hey, Tammi, can we talk?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sure," She replied taking his hand and leading him to the corridor. He silently removed his hand from hers and was silent for a little while. Then he looked her in the eyes and spoke,

"Do you like me?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I mean really like me?"

"Yes, you know..."

"I know, I know. Do you think... well, this is hard to say but, do you think we could just be friends?" He said softly.

"Yeah, of course. I figured this was going to be happening," she replied looking him straight in the eyes.

"Your not going to be heartbroken are you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine." she nodded and walked away. He followed her until she was with her friends. She was trying to tell them that nothing was wrong, that she would tell them later, but Remus could tell she was on the brink of crying.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

Tammi choked out a "Goodbye" and watched as Remus walked away to find Sirius.

James was walking around the grounds with Lily, her red hair was glistening in the sun.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Yes, James?"

"Would you.."

"What?"

"Would you marry me?" asked James.

"Oh my goodness, yes!"

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you liked the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to post it. I couldn't think on how to end it. The breakup part between Remus and Tammi is based on a true-life experiance between me and my ex. I felt it made the story a little more personal if I added it.**


	7. epilouge

Epilouge

Truth or dare

**A/N: after pm'ed requests. here is an epilouge to Truth or Dare. Set at Lily and James' wedding. **

Lily starred at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress made of satin and lace, the veil framed her face and landed at her mid-back. She had butterflies in her stomach and she was almost as pale as her dress. Her best friends were hurrying around her, each wearing a sage colored dresses. They were fixing her hair and making sure that everything was perfect for the wedding.

James stood at the altar, his palms were sweating and he was shaking. His best man came up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey man. How are you keeping up?" Sirius asked.

"Nervous. Very nervous," James answered.

"Well get over it, 'cause here comes Lily."

The bridesmaids made it down the aisle, the entire congregation stood up and faced the beautiful bride. She simply lit the room up when she walked.

_Wow, she's gorgous. _James thought as he looked at his bride. She was soon standing in front of him and they exchanged their vows. The preacher said, "You may kiss the bride" and James couldn't remember past that point. Everything seemed to stop; time, sound, everything. The only thing he noticed was the beautiful woman, who was now his wife.


End file.
